1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the final conditioning of radioactive and/or toxic waste by fusing it into thermoplastic matrix material, thereby enclosing radioactive and/or toxic pollutants contained in the waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method is already in use. There, weakly or medium-active waste, for instance, radioactive ion exchangers, radioactive calcinates, radioactive tributyl phosphate etc. is fused into thermoplastic matrix material, which may be non-radioactive polyvinylchloride or polyethylene. This non-radioactive polyvinylchloride or polyethylene is obtained in the form of granulate and is mixed with the radioactive waste. The waste is fused by passing the mixture through a heated extruder, at the exit end of which the polyvinylchloride or polyethylene leaves in flowable form and is cast into compact plastic blocks suitable for final storage.
For economic reasons the volume of the radioactive waste to be stored is required to be kept as small as possible.